


A Tie for Christmas

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gift Exchange, Holidays, M/M, bow ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sebastian’s Christmas gift for Blaine is a bit underwhelming, or so he thinks.





	

Blaine woke up with a smile on his face. He knew it was early, but today was his favorite day of the year. It was Christmas morning!

Blaine went to his closet to pull out the last of the gifts for his family. The TV he and Sebastian had got his dad from Walmart was too big to wrap, so he had put the remote in a box and wrapped that. He also had a bottle of perfume Sebastian had sent his mom from France and the cashmere sweater he bought Cooper. He knew Cooper would love it since the color matched his eyes perfectly. Blaine took pride in the fact that he was an awesome gift giver.

Once he had the gifts ready to go downstairs, he turned and paused to look at all of the photos on his dresser. The photos of his first Holiday Season with Sebastian. The first was one of the two of them in line waiting for Walmart to open. Then one of the two of them digging through the sock bins at Target. And a picture from later that day of the two of them cuddled in the big chair by the fire, asleep but wearing their new fuzzy socks.

There was a picture of the two of them in their Ugly Christmas Sweaters with the 1st place trophy next to the actual trophy.

And even though they had let it slip in the Walmart parking lot that they loved each other, Blaine made sure that he and Sebastian did all of the activities he had considered for being where to tell Sebastian he loved him.

Jeff had taken the picture of the two of them in the snow while sledding. His mom had taken a picture of the two of them kissing under mistletoe. And his favorite picture of all was the one he had taken when Sebastian got whipped cream on his nose while they were drinking hot chocolate.

Blaine picked up that last picture and gave it a quick kiss. He knew it was silly but he had missed his boyfriend since Sebastian left for Paris with his family. Blaine looked at his phone and considered giving Sebastian a call. After all, it was already afternoon in France. He was anxious to find out what Sebastian thought about his gift.

Finding a gift for a 17-year-old boy who has everything is kind of a daunting task, even for an expert gift giver like Blaine. Finally, he found a 100-year-old leather bound copy of Sebastian’s favorite book, _The Three Musketeers_. In French. He was reaching for his phone when he heard movement downstairs. The call would have to wait a little while longer. It was present time!

Now, as much as Blaine considered himself an awesome gift giver he was not a good gift receiver. He had the tendency to put high expectations on what he thought others would give him and then would be disappointed with what he actually received. He really did overthink things.

This was why Blaine began to worry a little bit because he had not actually _told_ Sebastian what he wanted for Christmas. He wanted Sebastian to _know_ him enough for think of the perfect gift all on his own. Recipe for disaster, right?

Blaine was able to put his fears in the back of his mind for a while and enjoy the morning with his family. His parents got him the new computer he wanted complete with the latest in song writing and recording software. Cooper actually did really well too by giving him Maroon 5 tickets. Soon, there was only one gift left. His gift from Sebastian. He began to unwrap it carefully, but with great anticipation, and when he finally opened the box he found…

A bow tie.

A bow tie.

Sebastian gave him a bow tie. Well, the tie was striped and in Gryffindor colors. Maybe Sebastian thought it was a Harry Potter tie. He knew that Blaine loved the _Harry Potter_ books. It’s just like how Blaine knew Sebastian loved _The Three Musketeers_. Of course, he had given Sebastian a 100-year-old book and Sebastian had bought him a tie. A fucking tie! It’s not that Blaine expected anything exceptional because Sebastian’s family had money. But a fucking bow tie! He didn’t really even wear them anymore since he returned to Dalton.

“Whatcha got there, baby brother?” Great. Cooper. Brave face time.

“Sebastian gave me a bow tie in Gryffindor colors. He really knows me and my love for Harry Potter.”

“Oh, does he know?” Cooper drawled.

“Stop being an ass” Blaine’s dad said to Cooper “Show him the rest of his gift.”

“The rest of my gift?” Blaine asked. Blaine felt so bad. There was a rest of the gift? He was such a bad boyfriend.

“Fine! Thanks for ruining my fun, dad.” Cooper brought out his phone and pulled up a video of Sebastian.

_Hi Killer. First of all, I want to say I miss you even though I am making this video before I have actually left. I just know I will._

_I just want to tell you thank you for my gift. Not the one that is wrapped and in my luggage, although I am sure I will love it. I want to thank you for your gift of Christmas. These last weeks with you, seeing the excitement in your eyes whenever we did ANYTHING was amazing. I went to Walmart for you. I wore a Rudolph sweater for you. I stood outside of the mall and rang a bell while asking people for money for you. I drank an eggnog latte for you. Which by the way I will never do again. I went to a party full of New Directions to include your ex-boyfriend for you. But after a while I began to realize that I wasn’t doing these things for you anymore. I was doing things with you. You showed me how to celebrate the SEASON B, and I will forever be thankful for that._

Blaine had to stop the video for a minute. He needed a tissue. He was such a bad boyfriend. How could have thought anything bad about his wonderful, wonderful Sebastian? Especially over something as materialistic as a Christmas gift. Blaine took a deep breath and restarted the video.

_By now you have opened your present and are probably thinking WTF._

Well, yeah.

_So, what you don’t know is that 3 days from now you and I have a date and you need to wear that tie on the date._

Huh?

Cooper stopped the video and his mom handed him another box. Blaine looked at his family and they were just smiling at him, so he opened the box and pulled out the piece of paper that was in it.

It was not any piece of paper. It was a ticket to _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_. In _London_.

Blaine had to smile. That bow tie Sebastian gave him was the Best. Present. Ever!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Harry Potter and the Cursed Child came out after Glee ended, but go with it. It’s fiction.  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
